


Cazador

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodlust, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal era un cazador natural; era como si hubiese <i>nacido</i> para ello. Nunca había fallado. Hasta que se encontró con su nueva presa.</p><p>Prompt #14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cazador

**Author's Note:**

> [También posteado en livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/364465.html?view=1436849#t1436849).

Si había una cosa que a Hannibal le estresara más era tener que convivir con otros seres humanos. Aburridos entes que sólo sirven para una cosa, al menos para él: comida.

Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de desgarrarle a alguien tan rápido la garganta que a ese par de mujeres que no dejaban de tocar a quien había decidido que sería su próxima presa. No es que las culpara, el espécimen era perfecto en más de un sentido. Desde su cuerpo esbelto, la inocencia que manaba de su mirada hasta su aroma.

La boca de Hannibal se hizo _veneno_ al imaginar lo que sería besar su piel y rasgar cada centímetro de ésta hasta llegar a sus músculos, dejando que su sangre brotara, bañando su piel desnuda y pintando uno de los más hermosos cuadros frente a él.

Hannibal trató de tranquilizarse. No sería bueno si dejase que alguien más en esa habitación llena de arpías notara su interés. Lo mejor era moverse con sigilo.

Hizo su camino hacia el hombre que obviamente no se sentía a gusto con los toques y la atención que le prodigaban sus… _hermanas_. Hannibal dejó que su presencia se hiciera notoria ahuyentándolas cuando advirtieron su irritación; sólo entonces sonrió encantadora y falsamente hacia él. Cuando el hombre lo encaró como si supiera _qué_ era él, la sonrisa de Hannibal titubeó un instante, sólo para dar paso a otra sonrisa. Una auténtica sonrisa, de hecho.

—Buena noche, mi señor— Hannibal no dejó de notar el sarcasmo en su tono. Sus ojos brillaron complacidos; había elegido bien.

—Una buena noche, concuerdo— respondió con una leve inclinación —Espero que la recepción esté siendo de su agrado.

—Sublime— _ah_ , el sarcasmo de nuevo. Hannibal podía sentir su ansia por la caza aumentar con cada segundo en presencia del otro.

—Me permitiría saber su nombre, mi buen hombre— hubo un ligero cambio en su voz ante la petición–demanda, algo de lo que Hannibal era experto y nadie parecía notar. El poder en su voz era una formidable forma de conseguir lo que él quisiera sin mucha resistencia. Aunque la tenacidad de la presa volvía más divertida su carrera.

—De hecho— el hombre sonrió mordazmente; esto intrigó más a Hannibal que ni él mismo se lo podía creer —me parece que debió preguntarlo correctamente, mi señor, antes de usar su _don_ en mí.

Y con eso, el hombre dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a un excitado vampiro detrás. Él sabía. Sabía de él y de su don, de su voz y de lo que era y aún así lo retaba – _públicamente_ , no menos, con su aquelarre (aunque muchos dirían que eran familia) como testigo de su desafío.

Hannibal sonrió, llevando la copa con sangre a sus labios. _Dos podían jugar este juego_.

Y se aseguraría de conseguir el premio, y mantenerlo por primera vez en sus casi quinientos años de vida. O no vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz año!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este vamp!Hannibal. Por si no se entendió, la 'presa' era Will. ¿Cómo es que Will sabe de Hannibal y de los suyos? ¿Conseguirá Hannibal atraparlo o seguirá jugando al gato y al ratón por la eternidad? ¿Quién es Will? Ah, si quieren saber, tendrán que esperar... aunque siempre sucumbo ante los comentarios así que, ¡díganme qué les pareció y si quieren saber más! :D


End file.
